


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Jess's good mood is infectious, and Rey suggests a detour before dinner.Kinktober Day whatever: 69





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Just a literal and figurative quickie here

Jess’s lower half was sticking out of the bottom of the X-wing when Rey found her. She was standing on a box, because of course she hadn’t taken the time to go find the step ladder. Every once and awhile, as Rey stood there, admiring the way her shirt was riding up over her beautiful soft stomach, Jess would go up on her tiptoes to reach something, and the box would wobble, and she’d jolt, then catch herself. 

Except when she didn’t, catch herself that was, but luckily her intrepid girlfriend was there to catch her as she fell. 

“Oh _shit-_ Oh, hey, babe,” Jess said with her winning smile, one Rey couldn’t help but share. “Really saved my ass there, thanks.” She swooped in for a kiss, like she hadn’t just about broken her back. 

Rey was laughing when their lips met. An armful of Jess was never a bad way to end a long day of training. When their lips parted, and Jess was smiling sunnily at her, Rey almost believed she could have gone back and done another hour of lightsaber training with Luke, like Jess was a jolt of energy to her system. 

She kissed her girlfriend again, for good measure, before letting Jess’s feet down gently to the floor. “Dinner?”

“Picnic?” Jess returned, eyes still full of light and mischief and everything Rey had ever wanted. 

“You’re so hyped,” she said, a little in awe. 

Jess squeezed her hands and then twirled her in a circle. “Well. Had a really good run to the new base today,” and here she went  _ sotto voce, _ “and you know how  _ that _ is.” 

Rey did. She really, really did. Nothing quite like completing a flight, coming home, hyped and- well… ready to fuck your girlfriend’s brains out. 

“And also Dameron bet me that I’d never get this baby up to Black One’s speeds and guess who won that?”

“You beat Poe?” 

“She didn’t beat me, I had to stop off at-” 

“I kicked his  _ ass,” _ Jess said over Poe’s grumbling one X-wing over. She cupped a hand to her ear. “I can still hear him losing, if I listen hard enough.” 

Rey heard Poe snort as Jess twined her arms around Rey’s neck and brought her in for another kiss. 

“Well, that’s seems like it’s worth celebrating,” Rey managed, fairly sure the kiss had fried her brain. “Though maybe we can skip the picnic part.” 

Jess took one look up at her dazed face and grinned. “I like the way you think,” she said, taking Rey’s hand and pulling them away from the hangar. Rey followed without protest, laughing and letting herself be pulled, then letting herself be kissed against the hallway wall while  _ people _ walked around them and muttered stuff like  _ Get a room, Pava.  _ (Admittedly that had just been Snap.)

Finally, they were stumbling into Jess’s private quarters - Rey had been assigned with Luke and there was no way they were doing this there. 

Jess’s excitement was infectious, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh as they weaved toward the bed, pulling at clothes and kissing and loving. So much loving. Rey was starved for it. 

Jess pushed her to her back, opening her tunic slowly and pressing kisses over her collarbone, down her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and treating her with such care that Rey felt absolutely worshiped. She left the wrap open and moved on, pulling down Rey’s pants and licking into her belly button as Rey squirmed happily. 

At the mound of her vulva, Jess looked up and smiled at Rey before nudging in with her nose and brushing over Rey’s clit. Rey sighed, arching a little. Jess was  _ amazing _ with her mouth but all of a sudden Rey didn’t feel like just sitting there and taking it, as wonderful as that was. Her hand came down to pet over Jess’s hair. “Jess-”  

“Mmm?” 

_ Kriff, the vibrations. _

“Jessika-”

That brought Jess’s head up, and she rested her chin on Rey’s thigh. “What do you need, love?” she asked tenderly. 

Rey felt the flush all over her body, but she stayed bold. “You should, uh. Get up here. Let me, while you-” 

Jess grinned, hastily shucking the rest of her clothes that Rey hadn’t already torn off and crawling around until she was straddling Rey’s face. Rey hummed as she sunk in, just as a little payback, the sweetest type of payback. 

Jess moaned as she found her clit right away and sucked on it. Still riding Rey’s face, Jess ran her hands over her stomach, arching against Rey’s mouth, giving into the pleasure for just a second before returning to kiss down Rey’s body. 

Rey sighed into Jess’s folds, tightening her grip on Jess’s hips and drawing her closer. She got lost in it, in breathing in Jess’s scent and drinking down her slick and hearing her muffled moans. There was nothing she liked more than being completely sense-overwhelmed by Jess. 

She cried out when Jess’s tongue arched inside of her, then was joined by her fingers. Jess on a mission to get Rey off rarely faltered. She felt her thighs shake as Jess single-mindedly used every trick in the book to send her careening over the edge. She shuddered through it, almost a pained pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless, big delicious waves of pleasure that started at her stomach and spread throughout her body, tingling down her arms and into the fingers that were gripping at Jess’s skin. 

When she whimpered, Jess stopped, resting on Rey’s stomach and pressing wet kisses across her pelvis. Her hips pumped back against Rey’s lips, and Rey smiled, licking lazily. Everything inside her felt gooey and wonderful and nice but she also kind of loved Jess being all needy and desperate. At Jess’s frustrated little growl, Rey laughed.  _ That’s what you get for getting me off first, love, _ she wanted to say. 

“Jerkbutt,” Jess muttered into a moan as Rey sucked on her clit. “Oh, kriff, I love you, jerkbutt.” 

Rey laughed again, and Jess shook against her body in silent laughter. It cut off when Rey redoubled her efforts. Jess gripped her hips and writhed and moaned Rey’s name.

And when Jess was sated, boneless against her, they worked together to turn to their sides and rearrange and adjust until they were wrapped around each other again, face to face. Jess was idly pushing stray strands of Rey’s hair back from her face and looking at her with such tenderness, it warmed Rey from the inside out. 

“Jerkbutt,” she snorted into the satisfied silence.  _ “I love you, jerkbutt.” _

“I’m never going to live that one down, am I?” Jess groaned, resting her forehead against Rey’s. 

“Nope.” 

Rey’s stomach grumbled, and she grumbled with it, hungry but unwilling to get up and put on clothes and find food and eat food and leave her girlfriend’s warm, soft embrace for anything. 

Jess laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. “I know  _ that _ noise, and now I know how to make ‘jerkbutt’ up to you, too. I’m going to go procure us some supplies.” 

Rey hummed, squeezing Jess tighter. “My hero,” she sighed. 

“‘Course, that means you have to let me go.” 

“Uh-uh.” 

Jess flipped her around and was rolling out of bed before Rey had the chance to register what had happened, except her heart and body were already picking up for round two from the sudden move. And from watching Jess shimmy into pants and an oil-streaked tank. 

“I’ll return, my dearest one,” Jess said, all dramatic affected voice. 

“You’ve been watching too many holovids,” Rey grumbled. 

“No such thing,” Jess responded with a laugh, slipping out the door after blowing her a kiss. 

And later, when Jess fed her slices of apple and honey, her warm eyes on Rey’s, until they decided to go for that round two after all, Rey thought for the thousandth time that the power of what the Resistance was fighting for was so much greater than than of the First Order. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
